The taste of Our weakness
by Cimorene-Kitty
Summary: My first attempt at a B/V. Tried to stay as in character as possible. Set to Heart's Secret song. Crappy summary...
1. Two different lives

****

Taste of Our Weakness

Author: Cimorene

Hello, all my umm…probably nil fans…this is my first B/V…but like so many I love them!! They are so perfect for each other!! So Here…without much ado is my first attempt at a B/V…I really hope it's good…And I really hope nobody has done this song with B/V before…because then I'd be a sad Cimmy…I don't like to repeat other's works…I try to be original…oh and if you don't like songs in fics, I suggest you stop reading now because I love to write stories to songs…as anyone who has read my Gohan story can attest to…and anyone who is following it…Yes I am still working on it…but I accidentally saved it more than once and I can't remember which I saved it under so my lazy butt will have to look through them all before I can post up anymore…Enough babble…

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ…I do own about 40 tapes and 2 Hybrid DBZ DVDs though…Or Heart's "Secret" song which is one of my favorite songs…but alas…I don't even own the CD I first heard it on…my mom does…pitiful I know…I only own a huge collection of pins and my cat, Orion. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma sat down at her computer to try and concentrate…operative word here is _try. _She couldn't concentrate at all…and it was driving her slowly insane…but then again who ever said that one had to be sane? Of course rich Bulma Briefs was expected to be sane. She hated the publicity. She liked the riches…you always have to give some to get some. To get riches she had to be publicized. Most people would laugh at her petty problems. Why worry about that when there is hunger. Hmmph. Hunger…yep she was hungry. 

__

Please let no one be in kitchen…PLEASE KAMI!!!!! She thought desperately. Especially the certain someone. The tension was so palpable between them that you could slice it with a dull knife. And now that her and Yamcha were only friends through eternity, Bulma had time to think about such things. 

They were two totally different people. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, always showing what she felt. He, on the other hand, had the poker face to beat all poker faces. He showed very little emotion. The only emotions she had ever seen him display was anger and amusement. He never showed the pain she knew he had to feel. She certainly would be hurt if the same thing happened to her. She knew the deep inside that cold exterior was a wounded little boy…she knew because for most of her childhood she had acted the same way…until she met the funny little boy known as Goku. He had changed her life. 

Vegeta wasn't in the kitchen, thankfully. But there was also that regret. She felt a pull everytime she neared him…like there was a magnet between them. He was so devoted to his training. It was dedication that Bulma herself had never had. She was a bit flighty at times and her devotions usually only lasted as long as the novelty did…which wasn't very long. Devotions to her inventions only lasted while the invention's creation did. 

~*~

__

We lead two different lives

Just like two lines that never cross

~*~

The feeling inside of Bulma was new to her…it was scary and amazing at the same time. It was lovely yet dark. It was pure yet tarnished. It made absolutely no sense to her and it made her mad. She hated to not have control. She was a controlling person…it was in her personality. That's perhaps why her and ChiChi had always gotten along so well. They both loved controlling things. And poor Gohan often got in the middle. Bulma enjoyed Gohan's company. The kid brought up a nature in Bulma that she hadn't seen since she met Goku all those years ago. 

Vegeta was concentrating ever harder on the task at hand. He had to beat Kakarot. And if he didn't he would die trying. Most people thought him to be a stubborn jerk but what do most people know anyways? Besides, "most people" were human and were laughable in their strength and determination. As much as he hated to admit it, Vegeta truly was amazed by what these earthlings did to make up for their lack of strength. They were, for the most part, clever and decisive. They would rather outwit the enemy than face them in a head on battle like most true-blooded Saiyans. But then again, Vegeta wasn't like most true-blooded Saiyans. He was bred differently. His mother refused to let him go as a baby. And no one would consciously mess with the queen. Because if you messed with the Queen, you messed with the King and on down the line and no one wanted to do that. If Freiza had never entered the picture, Vegeta would have lived the ideal life. He would have been content. But then again, fate always has another plan. 

Vegeta brutally attacked his invisible opponent. He would never give in. For the honor of Royal Family, for the Honor of the Saiyans, for the Honor of their memory. Vegeta, over the years became accustomed to the Alien races not knowing of his culture, of his race…but the more he spent time with the Earthling Bulma, the more he began to feel like he had finally found his place in the universe and he wasn't liking it one bit. Deep down he had always craved it, but the cold exterior of a warrior who had seen too much in his short life would never show such a thing. She made him feel like his mother did, Kami rest her soul. She had always believed that Vegeta was a gift to her. Some gift he turned out to be. He never wanted to disappoint his parents. He wouldn't disappoint their memory, even if it killed him. 

He decided he needed to stop training for now. He was starved. He skipped breakfast because he had to get the woman out of his head. He shut off the GR and walked toward the main part of Capsule Corp. 

Bulma was rummaging around in the refrigerator when her mother came in, bubbly as usual. "Bulma, dear, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking for something to eat, I am starving." Bulma said.

"Well, Bulma…I haven't gone shopping since the last time Vegeta had free reign of the kitchen…the only thing you will find in here is some cola. He was much more interested in the lemonade." 

__

Of course he was, the jerk. Lemonade is my favorite drink. Bulma thought. 

"If you are that hungry, I suggest going out to eat. Maybe you should take Vegeta with you. He needs to work on his social skills." Her mother said. 

"Well, mom if you are so intent on making Vegeta social, why don't you throw a party? " Bulma asked sarcastically.

"What a great idea!! I'll have to call Madeline to make the arrangements. Oh, Bulma dear you are a genius!" Her mother said, rushing around the house. 

"Great…why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut?" Bulma asked herself. 

"Talking to yourself, woman?" Vegeta asked, sneaking up behind her.

"Yes…and if you don't mind it was a private conversation." Bulma retorted. 

"Hmmph. Then maybe you shouldn't speak it aloud." Vegeta said. They both felt the electricity between them increase ten fold. 

__

Get a grip, Bulma…he's killed a million people at least…ARRGG!! He even invades my thoughts…I just can't get enough of him…I love to argue with him…In fact…Nah…I must be going mad. Bulma thought. 

__

Stupid woman…can't keep her beautiful mouth shut…did I just say beautiful? I must have imagined it… Vegeta thought 

~*~

__

And here we are together

Standing closer than we are

~*~

__

I just can't be developing a crush on him! What would everyone think? He killed people for Kami's sake!! Stop thinking stupid brain! You'll get me in even more trouble! Bulma thought, her mind betraying her. _Shut up brain Shut up brain Shut up Brain SHUT UP BRAIN!!!! No more thinking at all…no thoughts at all…damn…can never get what I truly want._

What is the matter with you? She is a simple Earth creature…that greatly resembles a Saiyan female…Forget her…I can't forget…She plagues me…Damn woman! She's changing me!! Vegeta thought. He tried to move but couldn't. He was frozen in place and he saw the emotions flicker across her cerulean eyes.

__

Shut up mind!!! NOW!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP!! Bulma screamed to herself as she looked in his obsidian eyes. _Oh Kami…his eyes…they remind me of a starless night. Please eyes…look away._

Her eyes…they are like the water…endless…stop…stop…thinking…about her…Vegeta thought, losing the battle. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like an eternity that ended too soon. 

"Bulma have you seen…scratch?" Her father asked as he saw Bulma and Vegeta just staring at each other. 

"Huh? What Dad?" Bulma asked, shaking off the daze she felt. 

"Scratch…he's missing." Her father said.

"I haven't seen him…" Bulma said, trying desperately to find the endless dream she was previously in.

~*~

__

But we're still standing here untouched

Too scared to make a move

~*~

Vegeta blinked as Bulma lost contact. He wanted to touch her…to tell her all of the feelings inside that he hadn't felt since he was a very small child. _Love._ She had changed him…maybe for the better and he would never consciously admit such a thing. She had entranced him and she continued to weave her spell as she bore into his eyes, into the very depths of her soul.

Bulma very much wanted to reach out and stay warm in Vegeta's embrace. For a strange reason, she felt that his embrace would keep her safe…from what she would never knew. Maybe keep her from herself. The stubbornness in her veins would never allow her to such a thing. She had spent her adolescence engorged in her feelings and look where it led her. Nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. But here was her chance to feel like never before, and yet the same betraying emotions would not yield.

Vegeta would never give in to anything. If you give in…you will eventually fail. And he couldn't tolerate failure any longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~0*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: So you love? So you hate? Well…sorry…I haven't become a mind reader yet, so please tell me what you think…I solemnly swear to finish this story in a reasonable amount of time…


	2. Dangerous

Taste of our Weakness 

Chapter 2

Cimorene

AN: See I told you…I am back again with another chapter…I would have done it faster but someone…ahem…changed the cd and listening to the song is what gives me the best idears…so…on with the show…

Disclaimer: I…don't…own…DBZ…or anything for that matter….I do own a Babblin' Boo doll that is possessed and goes off in the middle of the night…it's scary…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma stood almost in annoyance…She was annoyed with the world…herself and her damned mind for thinking such things. Vegeta…was…Vegeta. That's all that one could say and remain sane. _Besides…even if I have a crush on him…who says that he won't laugh at the very thought of me liking him…_

Vegeta stood frozen in time it seemed. The only thing that passed was the breath coming from his lungs. _I can see she isn't the same anymore…Damn woman and her damned planet…making me soft…_

*~*

We want so much to touch

And we can't wait forever

*~*

It's officially a fact, Bulma…you aren't getting any younger…You can't spend your life forever waiting…can I? Bulma asked herself. Her relationship with Yamcha hasn't changed in years. Neither wanted to take the next step. It just didn't feel natural. Yamcha was out seeing other girls because Bulma let him. She loved him enough as a friend to know it wasn't fair for him to wait for her to be ready…and for Yamcha…she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready.

__

Hmmph…even the brain can betray you…Stop thinking about the Kami forsaken woman…Or shall…oh shit…I can't do anything about it…Vegeta thought. He was fighting an inner war. And at times he was his own worst enemy. 

__

He's dangerous…If you get to close to him…he will hurt you…and you know it. He has killed more people than you know…Get a grip Bulma. He's not gorgeous and he's not very desirable…Kami, I have to get out a lot more often…That's It!! I must have cabin fever and it's driving me insane!! That's why I am thinking such things. Bulma, you are a genius! She thought to herself triumphantly.

__

She's dangerous…She is calculating and even if she is not stronger than me, she does give me a challenge with her mental capabilities. Vegeta thought. _She could be the end of me…_

I know if I touch him…just once…I could never stop…I must never ever do that…I have to be careful…He's Bulma thought.

__

She's Vegeta thought

__

Dangerous And for the first time, their thoughts thought the exact thing at the exact same moment, and neither of their lives would ever be the same again.

*~*

__

We know it's dangerous

For us to be together

*~*

How could I ever tell my parents? Oh yeah…Mom…Daddy…I am in love with a psychopathic alien who has an ego problem, not to mention a mental problem and is obsessive. Have I mentioned that he murders people for fun and he has absolutely no mercy? Bulma thought, then laughed at herself. _He is plaguing me…Funny…Yamcha never did that…My parents would flip…Hmm…I think I want ice cream. _

That damn woman! The lice that she is! She is invading me…trying to change me. Doesn't she know that I do not change for anyone? I am the Prince of Saiyans…and I'll be Kami damned before I change for some…female… Vegeta thought, quite happy with his mind for now…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well that's chappie two…Sorry if it's kind of short but I am getting tired and I want to get this up tonight…Well next chapter in about a week and maybe I'll update my other story then too…Only my ghost knows…


	3. How can we keep this secret?

Taste of our Weakness

Chapter 3

Cimorene-Kitty

AN: Thank you immensely for all those who have reviewed…I'll try to get this story finished really soon before the school work attacks me…and it's creeping ever closer…

Disclaimer: I own not the franchise known as DBZ…I do own my cute Rajah plush and my R2D2 that talks…He talks with Boo too…They conspire against me…Scary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Something has changed…the air is different somehow…what is it? Vegeta asked himself, pounding his fist into the wall. He made a nice sized hole but paid it no mind.

__

Stop thinking…you must stop thinking about him…Bulma thought as she tried to savor her Cherry Nut Ice Cream (*AN: My absolute favorite!*) she couldn't. It didn't give her the satisfaction she thought it would. She leaned back in her chair, putting the ice cream down. _I know what's wrong…I'm going senile…pure and simply…I am going senile…and insane…And I'll be Kami-damned if I sit by and let it happen…But then again…I could die in his eyes…the way he looks at me. The way he argues with me. It would be heaven for me, but then again…. Heaven could just be a myth…_

Vegeta tried to concentrate…but he found it increasingly harder to. Then like something had snapped, he remembered something, from when he was a child, living on Vegeta…a reoccurring dream…

****

He was walking through a garden like area, it was very peaceful and serene. There was a girl waiting for him at a fountain. She had the strangest colored hair. It was blue, like an ocean that was so pure that Vegeta would have never housed. She looked up at him with a pure smile.

"You're late…but what does it matter?" She told him.

"I am the Prince of the Saiyans…I am never late." He retorted.

"Yes…you are late…before I go, Vegeta…you must know…no matter how much you try to hide it, I am your destiny. Don't let me go." She said. "No matter what…if you lose me…terrible things will happen." She then leaned down and gave him a light kiss before leaving. "Remember Taio Verit Metago. My heart is yours. Porita frienf grigode frig, Kikssid. Dreams do come true, Prince."

Bulma sighed again…her ice cream long since melted. But she hadn't noticed. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "He is only going to hurt me." _But you've never felt this way before, Bulma…you have to taste love at least once in your life…unless you want to become a bitter old hag with more cats then hairs on your head. _She then ran out side. "DID I DO ANYTHING TO YOU KAMI? WHY AM I FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM?!" She screamed to the air.

"Who are you falling in love with dear?" Her mother asked, never being the bright crayon in the box. 

"Mmmother!" Bulma exclaimed. "N..no one." She said.

"Okay…I just came to tell you that dinner will be ready soon." She said, humming her way back to the house.

__

The girl…She reminded me of Bulma…Or the other way around. The mysterious girl from my dreams wasn't a Saiyan…No. I will not believe it. She had to have been…why would I dream of something other than that? Unless…unless…Kaiata had preplanned my life…( AN: Kaiata is a Saiyan Goddess, she controls fate_) But why would she send the me here to this place of serenity. Did she believe that after all the suffering that I had been through, that I could finally be somewhere where fighting didn't matter, and be happy. _Vegeta pondered. He sat Piccolo style and pondered some more. Kaiata was known to like to play games, but never to the royal family. She seemed to leave them be. His meditation led him to a place that he had only been told of as a small child.

He grew tired of his inability to concentrate so he shut off the GR and walked toward Bulma's mother's garden.

****

Bulma sighed. She had to go inside. Should she tell the arrogant jerk that food would be served soon? She made her way through her mother's garden to her fountain. Only Bulma used the fountain as her "Thoughtful Spot." She laughed as she could almost picture herself like Winnie the Pooh, using his paw to try to jog his memory uttering only a single word multiple times. "Think think think" Bulma said, to herself, playfully. She then laughed. 

"What's so amusing?" Vegeta asked scornfully.

"Nothing that you would know about." Bulma said.

"Try me." He challenged.

"No. I don't want to." Bulma said, giving up.

"What's the matter Woman? You never give in so easily." Vegeta said.

"I just don't feel like arguing with you, Vegeta." Bulma said, sighing. "Please don't call me "Woman". I don't call you "Man"."

"It makes no difference to me what you call me." Vegeta said snidely.

"Really? Okay…hmmm…Monkeyman. That will be your new name since you don't mind…" Bulma said, turning to him and smiling. She adored talking to him. In fact she could say she adored him. Maybe she was going insane. She felt like a teenager again and he childish crushes.

"That is not a proper name, Woman." Vegeta said.

"Well neither is Woman, Monkeyman." Bulma said, sickly sweet.

"Do whatever…you will anyways." Vegeta said, half-smiling. 

"Damn straight." Bulma said, and for good measure she added, "Monkeyman."

Vegeta stopped as he headed towards the door and smiled, truly. She made him feel different, like he really didn't need to be so cold. But…then again, she could become a weakness of his that could be exploited…and he could never let that happen.

'Why does he do that to me…Kami I need to get a handle on myself…I can't let anyone think I, rich and beautiful Bulma Briefs would ever let a man, especially one so arrogant, control my brilliant mind…No one must ever know…' She thought to herself.

~*~

__

How do we ever keep this secret?

~*~

AN: That's it for chapter 3!! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long…


	4. Am I that obvious?

Taste of our Weakness

Chapter 4

Cimorene-Kitty

AN: Bwhahahaha!! I am back for another chapter…Much thanks to everyone who reviewed!! For all those who have suggestions and ideas, I much welcome them!!! You can say it's crap if that's what you feel. Currently, as I'm typing this, my internet isn't working, so I can't personally thank everyone…next chapter I will though…FYI: Kaiata who is made up because I felt that Vegeta was kind of like Odysseus and needed some "divine" influence. So thus came Kaiata.

Disclaimer: I, alas, do not own DragonBall Z or Secret…they are property of their respective owners. I own…well…myself and Kaiata, you can borrow her if you'd like, but you have to ask…and that's it…so if you want to sue me, you'll only get me, and I don't think you want me at all…besides after the lawyer fees and courtroom and this and that fee you'll owe more that's worth…so save us all the trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma sat down at her computer, desperately trying to get her mind to think of something else…anything else. The dinner was uneventful. She wasn't that hungry and she quickly ate her fill and then exited before he came in. She was eternally thankful. She was going insane and soon she would be in a mental institute if she didn't get a handle on herself. She couldn't deal with it anymore…maybe she should leave…_ 'Wait a sec…this is MY house he should leave!' _She thought. She would never kick him out. She was totally falling apart over nothing. _'Why did you pick me, Vegeta? Why? Why did you pick me to love you? I was not supposed to fall in love with you…you may not give a damn about me, you arrogant bastard but I'll be damned if I let you run my life any longer…'_

"Miss Briefs? I was working on the sub-complex and it shorted out. Do you have an idea of why that happened? I tried to rework through the wire around it but it didn't seem to react at all. I was a bit worried and your father is in the city today and your mother doesn't know anything about this…Miss Briefs??" Her main assistant, Ayslin asked.

"Huh? What Ayslin?" Bulma asked, spinning around to face her.

"The sub-complex on the GR has been severed again. I would personally tell the person using it that they better stop being so harsh on it. It is after all only a machine and can take only so much before it gives in. Just like anything else. Everyone and everything has a breaking point and this person seems to always find the GR's breaking point. I, for one, am sick and tired of constantly fixing it, Miss Briefs. I love working here but constantly fixing something that is broken for no plausible reason in my mind is absolutely ridiculous! It's obscene! I came to work here for the new innovative things I might be doing not do the same thing over and over again!" Ayslin said, almost maniacal. 

"Whoa…calm down Ayslin…you are talking faster then even I can!" Bulma said.

"Well…can you please give me a new assignment?" Ayslin asked.

"Sure…umm…how about working on Project Pine?" Bulma said.

"Project Place in Negative Extent??? I'd be honored!!!" Ayslin said, running off.

"Hmmph! And I thought you were annoying…" Vegeta said.

"Well, Bucko…guess you were wrong. And don't answer the door if it rings. My dear cousin, Olivia is coming and I don't want you to scare her off." Bulma said. "Understand, Monkeyman?"

"I don't have to listen to you, Woman." Vegeta said. "By the way, where were you at meal time? I did not see you." 

"Like you would notice…but I had already ate before you managed to appear, your royal Monkeyman-ness." Bulma said.

"I did, in fact notice your absence." Vegeta said quietly. _How could I not?_

"Whatever…go do something like watch TV." Bulma said. "Ayslin told me that you had, oh so recently, broke the GR again…Vegeta…please try to be more careful…please." Bulma said.

"You aren't the boss of me…" Vegeta said.

"Please, Vegeta….that's so immature. I am not trying to boss you around. I am simply asking you." Bulma said, sighing.

Vegeta searched her eyes for a second, then relented. "I will try." He said, simply. He turned and walked out.

Bulma stood there slacked jawed…_What just happened here? He didn't fight tooth and nail against me? He must be ill._

STUPID STUPID STUPID!! Now she's going to wonder what was wrong with you? She probably thinks you are ill…idiotic mouth!! Vegeta yelled to himself. _I must remain composed…otherwise she may suspect something. _Then the doorbell rang and Vegeta, being his loveable self, answered it. 

"Hello…is Bulma here?" A beautiful female asked. "I am Olivia. I hate to be so front but who on earth are you?"

"I am Vegeta. Prince of the Saiyans." He said simply.

"Well nice to meet you Prince Vegeta. Where's my cousin?" Olivia asked.

"In her laboratory." Vegeta said. _Hmm…she's quite appealing. At least she shows me the respect that I deserve._

"Thank you!" Olivia said, running to Bulma's lab.

"Hey, Livie! I thought you were coming later." Bulma said.

"Come on, Bulmie! I couldn't help coming over to see my fav cousin!" Olivia said.

"Livie! I can't believe you still call me Bulmie…no one else does." Bulma said.

"And you still call me Livie. No one else does." Olivia said. Olivia had deep midnight black hair with the most stunning blue eyes. Olivia was a Briefs. Olivia Lenora Briefs was exactly two months younger than Bulma, and just as bright. Olivia was a doctor, a pediatrician to be exact. She worked with chronically ill children. It was because her little brother, Mati, had died of leukemia as a child and she devoted her life to prevent that from happening to any one else. And if you thought that Bulma was lacking in the relationship department, Olivia was even worse. She had never had a boyfriend. Ever. She was so wrapped up in doing well in her life that she had no time. It wasn't that she was ugly. She wasn't. She was being fair. She had no time. 

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since…Kami knows…two years, Livie?" Bulma inquired. 

"Yep about that…I have been…alive. That's about as well as I can put it…I adore my job but it takes so much out of me…I really hate to run but I have got to…I promise to visit very soon. I have to make it back home because one of my primary patients has become worse. Your house guest is interesting…to say the least…" Olivia said.

"Oh I hope he behaved himself…." Bulma muttered.

"He was fine. He kind of reminded me of some of my patients. Well good luck with him." Olivia said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma demanded.

"Bulmie…I was your best friend. I know you. This houseguest of yours means a lot more to you then you are willing to admit…and by the looks of it he isn't about to admit any feelings toward you." Olivia said.

"You always noticed things that most people miss…Bye Livie…" Bulma said.

"Bye, Bulmie." Olivia said. 

__

Oh man…if Livie noticed it then everyone can…Maybe I need to get away…Bulma thought. 

~*~

How do we keep it in the dark?

~*~

************************************************************************

AN: Sorry about the shorter chapter…I kinda have writers block and need a bit of inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reviewed including….

Amalie, Dragon_agility, GV (thanks sister!!), Vegetarocks87, Tenshi_Kanashii, Marci, Mystic, SaiyanPrincess, Sarah, Anime_Writer_Karica, Ra_Silver_Storm and the two annonymous reviewers!! Thanks a whole banana bunch!!! I hopefully will work a bit faster…now that the mad rush for projects in school has come to a temporary standstill. 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! I would love feedback!!!!

Cimorene_Kitty

****


End file.
